LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series
LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series is a LEGO stop motion web series released in both YouTube and in Marvel Fanon Wiki by Benspider. It takes inspiration mainly from The Spectacular Spider-Man, Spider-Man, Spider-Man 2, the Earth-616 Spider-Man comic books, the Ultimate Spider-Man comic books, '' the Spider-Man'' movie games and the Spidey comic books, but also from Spider-Man 3, Spider-Man: The New Animated Series, Spider-Man: The Animated Series, the Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions game, and pieces as well as from other Spider-Man related media as well as other Marvel Fanon Wiki articles (such as MaxGoji's Spider-Man: The Series '' and ''LEGO Spider-Man: Irresponsible's original draft, Topher5151992's Marvel Nexus, ThunderboltZemo92's The Spectacular Spider-Man, Bridgetterocks ''Assemble! and ElectricMayem's [[Marvel's Spider-Man |''Marvel's Spider-Man]]) as well as other fanfictions (such as thebandragoness's Fighting Crime, Spinning Webs) and YouTube fan series (such as ''Paradox Pictures's [https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL8IJgrO_nNqx9X7Ud8TK5jj1tYiOVQ6_8%7C The Spectacular Lego Spider-Man] and '' darkspidey34[https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLLN5WTriY2WLSuA15PZv0Jev31T8JkjS8 's The Amazing Lego Spider-Man'']'' ), yet it gives them a new spin. The first episode will be released sometime in 2017. The series has a bigger focus on Spider-Man's civilian life as Peter Parker. Characters Featured characters * Spider-Man (Peter Benjamin Parker): A bookworm that one day was bitten by an electrocuted Oz enhanced spider giving him it's abilities. He used them irresponsibly and which caused his Uncle Ben's death he decided to use them for good. Now he struggles a normal life and his superhero life as Spider-Man! Supporting characters Introduced in Season 1 * Aunt May Reilly * Uncle Ben Parker * Mary Jane Watson * Ned Lee: * Norman Osborn ** Bernard Houseman * Harry Osborn * Anna Watson * Jason Macendale * Gwen Stacy * Captain George Stacy * Eugene "Flash " Thompson * Kenny Kong * Liz Allen * Prowler (Hobbie Brown) * Glory Grant * Mr. Davis * Donald Menken * Patch (Frederick Foswell) * J. Jonah Jameson * Betty Brant * Sally Avryll * Joseph Robertson * Randy Robertson * Bart Hamilton * Sergeant Stan Carter * Jason Ionello Introduced in Season 2 * Sha Shan * Patrick Mulligan (Toxin I) * Black Cat (Felicia Hardy) * Roderick Kingsley Introduced in Season 3 * Daredevil (Matt Murdock * Scarlet Spider (Benjamin Reilly/"Peter Parker" clone) * Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew/"Peter Parker" clone) Introduced in Season 4 * Moon Knight / Ronin (Marc Spector) * X-Men ** Shadowcat (Kitty Pryde) ** Charles Xavier ** Wolverine (James "Logan" Howlett) Introduced in Season 5 * Fantastic Four ** Human Torch (Johnny Storm) ** Mister Fantastic (Reed Richards) * Avengers ** Hulk (Bruce David Banner) ** Captain America (Steve Rogers) ** Wasp (Janet Van Dyne) ** Giant Man (Hank Pym) ** Iron Man (Anthony Stark) Introduced in Season 6 Minor characters Introduced in Season 1 * Professor Aron Warren * Sargent Jean DeWolfe * Dr Ted Twaki Introduced in Season 2 * Mayor Waters * Ashley Kafka * Jason Ionello * Sean "Tiny" McKeever * Dr. Bromwell Antagonists Introduced in Season 1 * Kingpin/Big Man (Wilson Fisk) ** Hammerhead (Joseph) * Tombstone/Big Man II (Lonnie Lincoln) * Scorpion (I) (MacDonald Gargan) * Rhino (Alexander O' Hirn) * Sandman (William Baker) * Vulture (I) (Adrian Toomes) * Green Goblin (????) * Jack'o Lantern Prime (????) * Doctor Octopus/Master Planner/Monster Ock (Otto Octavius) * Mysterio (Quentin Beck) ** Tinkerer (Phineas Mason) * Enforcers ** Ox (Raymond Bloch) ** Shocker (I)/Montana ** Fancy Dan (Daniel Brito Rubinstein) ** Snake Marston (Sylvester Marston) Introduced in Season 2 * [[Maxwell Dillon(Earth-616901616)|Electro (Maxwell ''Max Dillon )]] Debuts in Season 1 as a minor character '' * Vermin (Edward Whalen) * Chameleon (Dimitri Kravinoff) * Kraven the Hunter/"Spider-Man" (Sergei Kravenoff) ** Calypso * Lizard (Curt Connors) ''Debuts in Season 1 as a supporting character '' * Headsman (Cleavon Twain) * Justin Hammer * Scorpion (II) ("Peter Parker" clone/Kaine Parker) * Lefty Donovan * Spencer Smythe ** Spider-Spider Slayer Mark I * Molten Man (Mark Allan) * Venom (Eddie Brock Jr ):Debuts in Season 1 as a supporting character ''' * Captain Jupiter/Man-Wolf (John Jameson) Introduced in Season 3 * Morbius (Michel Morbius) ''Debuts in Season 1 as a supporting character '' * Vulture (II) (Rainero "Blackie" Drago) ''Debuts in Season 2 as a minor antagonist '' * Jackal (Miles Warren) '''''Debuts in Season 1 as a supporting character * Hobgoblin (?????) * Commanda (Catherine D' Antan) * Carnage (Cletus Cassidy):Debuts in Season 2 as a minor character * Spider clones **Doppelganger ("Peter Parker" clone) * Ultimate Spider-Slayer (Alistair Smythe) *** Slayer Mark II * Hydro-Man (Morris "Morrie" Bench) * Spidercide ("Peter Parker" clone) * The Living Brain * Carrion ("Miles Warren" clone) Introduced in Season 4 * Big Man (III) (Janice Foswell) * Beetle (Janice Lincoln) * Mr. Negative (Martin Li) * Tarantula (Carlos LaMuerto) * Green Goblin II/Neo Goblin (????) * Juggernaut (Cain Marko) Introduced in Season 5 * Silvermane (Silvio Manfredi) ** Silver Sable (Sable Manfredi) * Boomerang (Frederick "Fred" Myers) * Punisher (Frank Castle) * Richard Fisk (Earth-616901616)The Rose (Richard Fisk) Introduced in Season 6 * Venom (II) (Angelo Fortunato) * Hard-shell (Leila Davis) * Magneto (Erik Lensherr) * Doctor Doom (Victor Von Damme) * Morlun ** Dex Introduced in Season 7 Introduced in Season 8 Episodes Season 1: Learning to Crawl ''' '''Season 2: Web of Shadows Season 3: The Clone Saga Season 4: No More *1. *2. *3. *4. *5. *6. *7. *8. *9. *10. *11. *12. *13. Season 5: Gang War *1. *2. *3. *4. *5. *6. *7. *8. *9. *10. *11. *12. *13. Arcs Trivia *The series was originally meant to be live action, but due to finding no one wanted to act in it and because of some budget concerns, the series was made into a LEGO stop motion series. *In the show the Parkers' dog, Ms. Lion, is a schnauzer dog. This change was made to make the dog look like Benspider's dog. *Benspider has said that after ten seasons he may consider doing a reboot series with the same title. *After the failed live action idea the series was going to be pivot animated but the idea was also dropped due to Benspider finding it too difficult. *The series is animated at 20 fps. *The series was originally animated using Dragonframe but benspider instead chose MonkeyJam. *The series takes place in Earth-616901616. *There have been 8 rewrites so far. The most current one has made the series a remake of the Spectacular Spider-Man animated series. *In the first pitch many villains would have been created by the same accident as Spider-Man. (Note: all of the non powered villains would have used the accident to steal tech from OsCorp.) *Most minifigures used in the show are a combination of decals, sculpting, painting, and printing. *Originally the show was going to take place one year after the Green Goblin and Gwen Stacy's deaths in a reality split off from Earth-616. * This series is part of Benspider's project to make many LEGO stop motion series', seven of them being Spidey series' (''LEGO Web of Spider-Man'', ''The Amazing LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series'', LEGO Webspinner: The Series, LEGO Peter Parker: The Spectacular Spider-Man, LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series (Reboot), [[LEGO Astonishing Spider-Man: The Web Series|''LEGO Astonishing Spider-Man: The Web Series]], ''Ultimate LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series'', LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series, The Spectacular LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series, and [[LEGO Spider-Man: The New Web Series|''LEGO Spider-Man: The New Web Series]].).'' * One series managed to spin off from the success of both this one and ''Webspinner; LEGO Marvel Kaijuverse: The Web Series, created by Max Carroll. * The series use clay to help with the animation. * The series intro music is from The Spectacular Spider-Man guitar cover from Spectacular Spiderman FULL GUITAR COVER with Guitar as vocals with Solo made by 6StringMaestro * In the show Spider-Man has a mix of organic and mechanical webbing. In this version he uses the web-shooters to allow his webbing to support weights and not break as easily as it will do otherwise. * There are 4 different Sinister Six lineups ** The first Sinister Six lineup consists of: Kraven the Hunter, Scorpion (Gargan), Doctor Octopus (leader), Mysterio (Beck), Electro, and Vulture (Toomes). **The second Sinister Six lineup consists of: Beetle (Jenkins), Doctor Octopus, Scorpion (clone), Mysterio (Beck), Sandman, and Kraven. **The third Sinister Six line up consists of: Designs * Spider-Man's design during season 1, 2, and 3 is a mix of the Spectacular Spider-Man animated series (with the web pattern and back logo) and Todd McFarlane designs (with the spider eyes and the black with blue shading instead of the more recognizable blue) with red gloves with black fingers and exterior molded black and red web-shooters. During Season 1 and 2 he has a blue spider logo on his back originally it was based on the Ditko logo but in Season 2 it's based on The Spectacular Spider-Man but in Season 3 and Season 4 the costume is modified and the black with blue shading becomes blue with a lighter blue as shading.The flickr user : pivote1342 did the original decal and it was later changed by benspider. * Doctor Octopus' design is a LEGO version of The Spectacular Spider-Man version. The flickr user : pivote1342 did the original decal and it was later changed by benspider. * Electro's design is based in his The Spectacular Spider-Man version. * Vulture design's based on his The spectacular Spider-Man version with '' molded wings below his arms and with molded talons''. The flickr user : pivote1342 did the original decal and it was later changed by benspider. * Venom design's a mix between the McFarlane version (Shape of the eyes, mouth) and the costume worn by Mac Gargan (red pupils, logo). It also has elbow-boney spikes. * Kingpin's design is based on his Spider-Man: The Animated Series counterpart. Easter Eggs * In the first episode Vulture's suit looks green due to the lighting after kdinapping grabing Norman Osborn. This is a reference to his comic book color scheme. * In the first episode, Harry mentions a tour of France. In the comics Norman Osborn hid there after his apparent death in The Amazing Spider-Man #122. * Peter has a Gargoyles poster in his room referencing the writer Greg Weinsman, who worked on both Gargoyles and the'' Spectacular Spider-Man'' animated series. * There is a pizzeria called Romita and Junior's Pizzeria. This is a reference to John Romita Sr. and Jr., both of whom are artists who drew Spider-Man. * At Peter's school, there is a poster for an arachno-man movie directed by Ran Saimi. This is a reference to the Ultimate Spider-man "Hollywood" were an arachno-man movie was being directed by san raimi. * There are multiple references to the popular web series Red vs. Blue, such as in season 1 episode 9, a criminal with a maroon headband asks one with an orange one why they were there, only for them to be interrupted by Spider-Man. This is a reference to the first line spoken in said show. * In the season 2 epiosde ''Drained ''Peter calls Electro Buzzshock and Megawatt before giving him his iconic name. Both of these names are references to the Ben 10 franchise. Buzzshock is the name of an alien and the megawatts are aliens of the same species as Buzzshock that Ben met in his early adventures. Buzzshock was also Benspider's favorite alien when he frist watched the show. * In many Season 1 , 2 ,3 and 4 episodes a long black haired man is seen drinking coffee with a skinny man and observing Spider-Man. These characters are confirmed to be both Morlun and Dex. (Note: In season 5 Morlun becomes a main villain.) Category:Youtube Category:LEGO Category:Spider-Man Category:Brickfilm Category:Media Category:LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series Category:Coolot1 Category:Shows Category:Benspider Category:Web series Category:Stop motion Category:Earth 616901616